Running From the Past
by crumbcakes
Summary: Camille is a new student at Forks high school, and she has a secret. A secret that has her running from her past, trying to avoid the future. Knowing the danger, Jasper cant seem to shake the pull he feels towards her. Who is she? Or WHAT? Dun,dun,duuuh!
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: In my own little world, I own Twilight, Mortal Instruments, and the invention of ice cream. Sadly, here on planet earth that has yet to become a reality. *sigh* However, I do own my characters as well as the plot.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic on this site and I do hope with all of my soul that you enjoy it and review. First, I must say that Bella is not a character in my story. No, this is not so there can be an Edward romance. This is simply because she gets on my nerves and did not fit into the plot. When she's off practically killing herself everyday I find it quite hard to focus on the characters of actual importance. Now that I have successfully bored you with this dreadfully long a/n, on with the story.**

EdwardPOV

_Plink_

Plink

Plink

I raise my eyes from the bleak gray of the cafeteria table and scowl at Emmet. Did he ever stop acting so childish? "If you flick one more pea at me I swear--"

He laughs. A floor shaking, breath-taking, laugh. "You'll what?" Emmet wags his eyebrows and flicks another pea towards my tired face.

"Too slow," I chuckle, gripping the small, green orb in my palm and catapulting it back at him. Emmet's eyes narrow and go cross-eyed looking at the green blob now stuck to the tip of his nose. Rose and Jazz clamp their mouths shut, chests shaking and eyes dancing with silent laughter. Alice lets a single giggle escape, the final straw as we all burst out laughing. Emmet reaches for his sandwich, ready and aimed for my head--

"Did you guys hear about the new girl?" Jasper intervenes, stopping a possible food fight. I let out a breath of air I didn't realize I was holding. Emmet's sandwich gradually lowers back to his tray. Thank god for Jasper and his quick thinking.

"What makes me wonder is what I _didn't_ hear," I whisper back, leaning forward as if we were discussing the possibility of an apocalypse. "Nobody has a clue as to who she might be. Not a single one of these humans know as much as a single scrap of her past."

Emmet's eyes widen in the slightest. "Really? That's… interesting. Very interesting." His eyebrows furrow as if deep in thought. I narrow my eyes and tune in to his inner voice.  
_  
Coming to Forks in the middle of the school year like this… it's not normal. Well, if Eddie here does a little digging, no harm no foul, right?  
_  
I roll my eyes at this. My family honestly relies on my mind-reading abilities too much for our own good. "Alice, do you see anything different? Anything the new girl might have affected?" Her golden eyes go blank. A smile tugs at the corners of my mouth as I breathe a sigh of relief. Everything's just as it should be.

"Rainy skies, and a lab assignment from Ms. Porter," she declares, for our siblings' sake.

"Fuck," Emmet sighs under his breath. _I have Ms. Porter!_

"Haha," I laugh, my eyes deriding as I flick a plump, green pea in his direction. _Score!_ Right between the eyes!

"You little-" he reaches for his untouched ham and cheese.  
_  
Bliiiiiinnnnggg_

Saved by the bell.

CamillePOV

First day of school.

First day at my new life.

I sigh, pulling on my torn fishnet leggings right leg, then left.

Leaving everything behind me wasn't as hard as I'd thought. It wasn't as hard as it could've been. But that doesn't matter. Nothing matters except right here, right now. Maybe if I keep telling myself that I might actually start to believe it.

Life is like the motorcycle boots I'm slipping on my feet. Tough. Worn from years of travel and hardship.

Looking around my small apartment in downtown Forks, a twin bed and dresser it's only decor, it isn't much of a home. But its mine now. This is my life now.

I push myself up off the stained carpet and stride over to the floor-length mirror, gazing at the small amount of my wardrobe I managed to take with me. I'm wearing my favorite pair of beaten, old black leather motorcycle boots with a pair of torn fishnet leggings. Over that a black, gray, pink, and white plaid mini skirt hugs my hips with a metal chain hanging from two of the belt loops. I tug a black hello kitty with fangs t-shirt with writing that says 'I bite back' over my head. Finishing off the look is my army blazer circa 1864, protectively wrapping itself around my narrow frame. My bangs lay right below my eyebrows, practically covering my emerald green eyes, just the way I like it. Pinprick straight, dark brown hair falls down to my lower back.

"They wont find me. I'm safe here," I whisper to my reflection. My eyes start to water, as I realize what I just did. _That's what Mom always said,_ I think bitterly to myself, _look where that got her._

**A/N:  
Love it?  
Hate it?  
Want more?  
Rate it!  
Sorry this is short but I just wanted to get my character out there so I can leave you to mull over a few things: What's Camille's secret? What happened to her mom? Why is she here all alone? What happened in her past? Who is she running from?**

**Next chapter up in a few minutes :]**


	2. Chapter 2: A Book With No Words

**DISCLAIMER: Yes, I'm Stephanie Meyer. Yes, I own Twilight. And yes, I have a pet hippopotamus in my bath tub named Gertrude. Until one of these statements become true (I'm really hoping for the hippo) all rights go to Stephanie, EXCEPT my beloved characters and plot.**

**A/N: Sorry these have been unbearably short, but I split the first chapter into 2 short chapters.**

Walking towards the high school, I immediately know I'll have some trouble fitting in. Polo's and prep brand logos litter the parking lot as I march through the doors, all eyes on me. I hold my head high, through the sea of whispers and glares, greetings and smiles, and stomp my way into the main office.

The old woman, large and wrinkled, working the front desk glances at my apparel only a moment before a scowl graces her features-- i could practically hear the snide remark running through her mind. She wipes all negativity from her face in time for a fake smile to arrive. "You must be Camille Brown. Welcome to Forks. I understand your emancipated from your family in terms of living conditions?" she asks, looking down at a form in her lap.

"That would be correct," I answer with a sweet smile. I don't need the entire staff against me on my first day.

"Where is it that your currently residing?" she asks.

I continue on to tell her my address and the condo development I'm staying in.

"Well, sweetie, here's your class schedule, a map of the school, and a slip I need you to get all of your teachers signatures on and at the end of the day, please return it here."

"Thank you," I say and slip out of the small uncomfortable office, and into the crowded, noisy hallway. Making the way to my locker, I notice four specific cliques.

Jocks: they think they're all that because they're undefeated in this little town in the middle of nowhere. Cheerleaders: they may not all be on the squad, but their short skirts, nasally voices, and push-up bras could've fooled me. Together these cliques rule the school. Then there's the Followers: they want to be with the populars, and follow them around like lost puppies. The Populars' word is law. Then there is the Outsiders: they aren't all alike, hell, they're very diverse. The thing they have in common is they get made fun of for not kissing the ground the Populars walk on.

Just another high school, nothing special here. Guys' eyes wander to my legs and chest, girls' eyes glare at the bitch taking the attention of her boyfriend. And I just wander down the hallways, trying to find my locker as person after person judges me without me even speaking a word.

Finally, locker number 418. I unzip my messenger bag and start to unload my books into my locker. Hot breath trickles down my neck, sending a shiver down my spine, and locking my muscles in place.

"Hey sexy. Why don't we go out to dinner tonight, and afterwards you can give me some desert?"

_Nice pick-up line, jackass._

I spin around to meet brown eyes, sandy blonde hair, and a football jersey wrapped around a muscled frame. And that smirk. A smirk that says I'm-gonna-get-in-your-pants. Just perfect.

"The name's Josh." He says with a cocky grin. He strategically places his hands on both sides of my locker, and leans too close for my liking. His little football buddies watch from a few feet away.

"Back off, or your gonna loose some of your lower extremities," I whisper back, my voice just dripping with venom. I try to slip under his arm but he's too fast for me.

"Feisty. Just the way I like 'em," he whispers, his hand sliding over my waist and grabbing my ass. My normally green eyes go black, my glare so strong I can feel the hate coming off me in waves. Something clicks in my head. The idea sparks in my now green eyes. I smolder up at him and make my lips have extra pout. I wrap my pale arms around his neck.

He smiles like he just won the lottery and leans down. I go up on my tippy toes, but before our lips touch I bring my lips to his ear and whisper, "Too slow, lover boy." With that I knee him wear the sun don't shine and push him to the ground.

"Pass that message on to any one of your friends who think they can touch me without my permission," I tell him with a smile, slamming my locker shut and prancing down the hall in the opposite direction.

JasperPOV

"Don't interfere."

"So I'm just supposed to stand hear while-"

"Jasper! Look." Alice interrupts my argument with Edward. We stand a ways down the hallway while that dickhead Josh harasses the new girl. It just doesn't feel right. But Edward insists we mustn't interfere.

I look up in time to see Josh on the ground, and the new girl standing over him declaring, "Pass that message on to any one of your friends who think they can touch me without my permission."

I smile slightly, good for her. Finally someone set that asshole straight. I look to Edward, but his eyebrows are furrowed. Confusion and anger swirls throughout the air surrounding him. "Edward-"

"I cant get a read on her," he whispers low enough so only we can hear. "There's static, and a word here and there, but I just cant. Its like I'm being _blocked_."

Alice's eyes are going in and out of focus. "Me too. Its not that there's a block, but a _gap_ in my visions."

"But she's only human," Edward whispers in awe.

I glance up in time to catch the new girl's eyes from down the hall. Her eyes widen slightly as she takes in Edward, Alice, and I, but she then composes her features and struts down the hallway, her eyes locked on mine. And as she walks towards me, I feel nothing. No anger. No confusion. No sadness. Nothing. Just a brick wall of no emotions walking towards my siblings and I.

She stands directly in front of me, grabs my shirt collar, pulls my ear to her lips, and whispers one word.

"_Vampire_."

**A/N: Whoot! Whoot! Don't you just looooooove cliff hangers? I certainly do. Its what keeps you up at night. What keeps you on the edge of your seat wanting more. By the way, Camille IS human. I thought I should let you know. And I have I quick question: when you find out Cam's secret(her past, how she knows bout vamps, etc) do you want to find out in Cam's POV (sorta like a memory, looking back, bio kinda thing) or in Jazz's POV (Cam gushes her feelings and blah blah blah…)**

**Love it?  
Hate it?  
Want more?  
Rate it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Trust is Weakness

**DISCLAIMER: If I was Stephanie Meyer, would I be sitting here, typing alone in my room? No, I would be on a small, private island drinking chocolate milkshakes surrounded by male models. So obviously, I own nothing but MY characters and MY plot.**

**PS: I love you for taking the time to mull over my sad excuse of a story.**

CamPOV

I knew.

From the second my eyes traced over their inhumanly pale skin to the grace of which they held their slender figures --even in stillness-- I knew.

_I'm not weak. They know of me, and I know of them. I will not lay down and let them take me. Take me away like-- like --_

_STOP, Cam. don't go there. _

Students hustle down the crowded hallway-- books in hand --trying to get a better look at the freakshow that just beat down the _coolest guy in school._ They wouldn't dare. There's too many witnesses. The girl, short with spiky black hair, gazed blankly at me, not really seeing. _A seer. _The lanky male, bronze-haired and frustrated, stared towards me with an intensity so great I had to look away-- to the last vampire. He was more built than the others, with sandy hair and a soldier's posture, he gaped at me unabashedly. I held my walls up high-- so no psychic power can reach through-- and began my proud strut towards them. Singling out the blonde, I march right up to him, and twine my fingers into his shirt collar. Pulling his head down, I whisper stealthily into his ear-- just loud enough for him and the _others_ to hear-- "_Vampire_." Just like that. And so I sidestepped him and continue down the hall, as if nothing had happened.

But something _had_ happened. And the icy stares I could feel burning a hole in my back was only more proof of that. Rounding a corner I was brought face to face with a six foot two pile of muscle and stony white skin. Soft brown curls hung in his eyes. _Another one?_ I ask myself in disbelief. _Great, just my luck to stumble upon the only town in the continental U.S. to harbor not one, not two, but FOUR leeches in the halls of their high school. Perfect._

None the less, I smile up at him as if I hadn't a care in the world, hoping he didn't overhear my accusation-- no, my _statement of fact_ --directed at his beloved clan. But when I went to step around him, I learned that word travels fast among vamps. He stood like a brick wall between me and my classes. Glancing over my right shoulder, I confirmed what I already knew. The trio of vampires has returned, and they were clogging my escape path-- circling me._ Well, fuck_.

I glanced around, people were certainly taking notice. Turning back to the giant, I know how to get away. My normally emerald eyes go black, as I draw the Power to me. I place my hand on his massive chest, pulsing energy through my body into his, shoving his massive being away from me. To onlookers, it was just another display of the unbelievable strength of the new girl. To the vampires, it was a display of what I was_ truly_ capable of.

I take a few steps down the hall, then turn on my heal to look them directly in the eye. "You _things_ may have taken my mother, but you will never take me. I'm stronger, and smarter, and you better stay out of my way," I whisper to them, my voice icy and venomous. Before they had a chance to even think of a response I stalked off.

And the day just went down from there. Everybody knew each other. Everyone had their cliques. And then there was me. Alone. Different. _Separate._ When I walked by I could feel their stares, the questions burning in their eyes. But when I looked up they peeled their eyes from me, looking to the floor. By the end of the day I felt so bitter. So… unlike myself.

Walking into the high school parking lot, I drape my messenger bag over my shoulder, headed towards the local bus stop. I catch the eyes of the clan from across the lot, but something's wrong. Their numbers have grown since the last time I've seen them. There is a beautiful blonde girl among them. _Wonderful, just great. Yet another one_. I hold their gaze as I continue on.

"_Ugh!" _I moan, gripping my head. Sledgehammers pound away into my brain. The gray of a rainy day turns a startling red in my eyes. Power surges in my head, making me feel as if I'm about to explode.

I stumble blindly into the woods, into the leafy underbrush, and away from prying eyes. I sit on the damp ground and place my head in-between my knees. I place my hands palm down on the ground, my fingers digging into the forest floor-- fingernails prying dirt. Trees swim in and out of my vision as I attempt to get a grip.

JazzPOV

"_Ugh!"_ The soft moan of pain touches my ears and I immediately look to the girl gripping her head across the parking lot. I take one step in the direction of her before stone hands grip my wrist. I look over my shoulder and meet the eyes of Edward.

"She's too dangerous. We don't know what she's capable of yet," he mumbles in a soft voice. But when she stumbles into the woods I break free and stalk to where she had disappeared in the leafy underbrush.

The lot was empty sparing my family and a few freshman near the rear smoking something much stronger than cigarettes in the back seat of a Toyota. I reach her first, my siblings close behind, but not one of us was prepared to see what was unfolding in front of us.

She grips the packed dirt beneath her as if it is her only lifeline.

"_AAAAAAH!" _Her shriek pierces the sky like a knife as her body convulses and her head shakes back and forth. The ground shakes beneath my feet as a gush of shear force chops a tree neatly in half. A small bush is ripped from the ground and thrown in the direction of the lot. But that's not it. That's not what keeps me frozen in place. She didn't _do _anything. She was in the same place on the cold ground as she was when we arrived. But it was her who did it. I could feel the power reverberating off her like a heat wave. And now it's over. All is still. She lay on the ground, unmoving.

I run to her, kneel, and lay her on her back. Her eyes are closed, as if she's sleeping, but a sleeping person wouldn't look so… so… in pain. I lay my hand on her cheek. She felt so _cold._ As if all her body's energy was drained. "Can you hear me?" I say as gently as I can possibly manage. Her eyelids are slowly drawn back, revealing those piercing emerald greens. She places a single hand on my chest, and closes her eyes for just a moment--

"_JASPER!"_

--and they open to reveal black ones.


	4. Chapter 4: Eyes That Kill

**DISCLAIMER: When I was born, I was given the beautiful name Juliet, as writen before my time in the wonderous play _Romeo and Juliet_. Never before has anyone called me Stephanie, and I don't suggest you start now. So it must go without saying(although I am forced to say it anyway), I own nothing but the characters and plot of my own imagination.**

**A/N: If I don't get more reviews for this chapter, I will sadly have to end my series. Please review.**

**EdwardPOV**

I stare in horror as shock locks me in place while watching the events transpire inside Alice's head milliseconds before they actually happen.

_FLASH._

_Her eyelids pull back to reveal all black eyes. Jasper flies backwards--_

_FLASH._

"_JASPER!" _Alice's shriek tears at my eardrums as painful as nails on a chalkboard.

Jasper soars backwards, feet lifting from the ground, as if being hit by an invisible van. His shoulders collide with the chipped bark of an old oak, and his head smacks into the thick wood with a sickening crack.

_I'LL KILL HER! I'LL KILL HER!_ The defiant scream of Alice's inner voice pierces my brain. I grip her thin arms and pull them behind her back, passing her off to Rosalie like a rag doll, who wraps her long, pale arms around Alice's upper body, whispering urgently to stay calm, that Jasper is fine, and other senseless nothings. Vicious snarls and hisses rip from deep in Alice's chest. Her arms and legs strike at the air in a desperate attempt to free herself

"Emmet! Hold her down," I state in a monotone voice, nodding to the now immobile figure laying in the leafy underbrush. In a second I'm kneeling on the ground by Jaspers side. His shoulders are slumped and his head is to his chest. "Jasper?" I whisper, not knowing whether or not this girl's… _power_… can hurt-- or kill --our kind. He remains unmoving. I reach out and tilt his head upwards, so I can see his face. I use my fingers to brush his sandy blond hair from his eyes. They remain closed. "JASPER," I say louder and more urgently, a sliver of panic slipping into my voice.

"Y'all shouldn't be getting your panties in a bunch, I'm fine," comes the small but distinct voice of Jasper from a small, forced, smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. Rosalie releases Alice from her grip, who immediately pushes me aside to get to Jasper. Not wanting to overhear their sickeningly sweet thoughts for each other, I turn my attention to Emmet and the girl who he hasn't yet moved away from.

"She's not moving," he mumbles, and Rosalie and I step forward to take a closer look.

"Why should we care? The sooner she disappears, the better for us. She already knows our secret, and she seems to have a few unfriendly ones of her own," Rosalie mutters scathingly, turning her back away from the entire scene.

"We live the way we do to protect _all_ human life," I remind her, my voice rising bitterly. I kneel down next to Emmet to take a closer look at the girl, who seems to look all the more feeble and petite at her current state. I listen carefully to her heartbeat, slightly slower than it should be.

"If she even is human," she responds spitefully, betraying some of her curiosity as she slyly glances toward the limp figure in front of me.

I lean forward, hesitantly laying my palm against her forehead. Her skin feels cool, which is incredibly alarming considering I'm as cold as a corpse. Her heartbeat is starting to get faint, and all color is beginning to drain from her already pale face. Her lips begin to show the slightest tint of a white-blue at the corners of her mouth.

"We need to help her. Call Carlisle. Bring her to the house. _Something_," I say urgently, knowing that her vitals are getting worse each moment we stand here and bicker. I look up and meet the disbelieving eyes of my favorite little pixie sister.

"You want to bring _her_--" Alice points to the obviously ill girl, "-- to our home, after she did _that,_" she points to the old oak where new lines are carved into its trunk where Jasper's shoulders had obviously dented it.

"Alice," Jasper says soothingly, placing a hand on her shoulder, "look at me. You see? I'm fine. Now look at her. _She's_ the one that obviously needs help." Alice's eyes are starting to soften, and its blatant that Jasper is transferring mushy, lovey, pitying emotions into her.

"But that girl--" Alice begins feebly.

"_That girl_ has a name, and it's Camille. And Camille is going to die if we don't help her."

There was a silent and unanimous agreement in our group at that very moment, and I knew that we were going to save her.

* * *

My eyes seem to be glued to the immobile figure sprawled across the soft white of our living room couch. Camille, her name is. Chocolate hair splays out around her, bangs shielding her closed eyes. Alice sits perched atop the railing of the staircase, Jasper at her feet, cross-legged on the bottom step. Rosalie continues to stare out the back windows, a faraway look glistening in her eyes. I could simply tune into her inner voice-- no, she deserves her privacy. Emmet remains clanking around the kitchen, attempting to prepare some food for our… _guest_ for when she should awaken.

_Thud._

The soft noise draws my attention back to Camille. Her arm moved just slightly-- enough to become apparent to this room of vampires. I focus all of my psychic abilities on her, listening for anything at all. Her eyelids twitch remotely, the beginning signs of going from dreams to reality. All at once her eyes open and she springs up in her seat. The sudden rush of motion causes her to tumble off the couch to the floor. Her face lightens up in a smile that broadens into a big, goofy grin. Her laugh tickles the tense air as she attempts to get up on her own. Everyone stands as stiff as a board, waiting for what happens next.

"What a... prettyful... house you… haaavee…" she sighs spinning around in a half circle as if to get a better look around, but ends up stumbling backwards right in to me.

"Emmet, how much god damned medication did you give her?" I grumble angrily, struggling to hold her upright as she tries to further look around, laughing like a five year old all the while.

"Hey, it's not MY fault Carlisle is performing surgery. What do I look like? Dr. Phil? For all you know what I did could have saved her life," he shouts, unnecessarily, back from somewhere inside the kitchen.

"All that you helped to do is get her so high that she's unable to answer our questions," I mumble, annoyed, following Camille's twirls through our living room with my eyes.

"Who said she couldn't answer our questions?" answers Emmet indignantly, walking into the living room. I gesture to her with a wave of my hand as she walks past a mirror, stops, makes a funny face in the mirror, then continues to hop in and out of frame, appearing to be playing a game of peek-a-boo with herself, laughing all the while. Emmet's mouth settles in a hard line, obviously annoyed by my negative nagging.

"We could at least _try,_" he growls, walking towards Camille. She is currently sticking her tongue out at her own reflection. I sprint to Emmet's side, waiting for the show to begin. "Camille?" Emmet sighs, looking at the small girl.

"MmmmHmm?"

"Can I ask u a few questions?'

"What kinda questions?"

"Ones like… What's your name?"

"Cam!"

"Good, okay. Do you know where you are?"

"Forks! The most _boring _place on Earth," she sighs dramatically, plopping down on the couch.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"A while..." she whispers mysteriously, glancing to her right. My eyes widen profusely. _Is she one of us?_ "Almost eleven months!" she exclaims happily. I let out a silent sigh of relief, _Thank god._

"Do you know who we are?" Emmet asks reproachfully.

"You are…" her misty green eyes close as if in deep concentration. "You're… you're…"

"Yes?"

"Your kind took my mother away from me," all youthful breathiness is ripped from her voice, replaced with a cold, hard anger. Her eyelids pull back to show her misty green eyes turned as black and hard as flint.

"Emmet…" I whisper warningly, my voice betraying some of my fear. Fear for my family, fear for what I have gotten us into.

"We didn't take--"

"Yes you DID!" she screams and the entire back glass wall shatters into a million tiny fragments, raining down on us. "You're all the same!" the couch that she was sitting on seconds before soars backwards into the back wall, leaving a gaping hole and a pile of debris. "You're killers!"

Emmet crouches down, read to lounge at her, just before he is lifted off his feet and thrown into the far wall with a terrifying crunch. I dive towards her and I am immediately thrown to the floor with a power so strong I feel the granite crack beneath me at the same time I feel my head split open. Carlisle sprinting through the door is the last thing I see before the blackness engulfs me.

**Save a life  
click that green button:)**


	5. Chapter 5: Sadistically Sexual

**DISCLAIMER: I honestly think that we are forced to put these here just to torture ourselves. Does anybody out there think that I am Stephanie Meyer? You do? Well go hit your head on the wall a few times and see if you still think that.**

**A/N: Please review because when I don't get reviews I don't feel inspired and when I don't feel inspired I don't write. I'd like to apologize for chapter 4 because I posted it almost a month ago but for some reason it didn't STAY posted. I'd also have to apologize for not updating sooner, but a close family friend was and still is currently in the hospital.**

**CamPOV**

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

God, what is that? Where is that stupid alarm clock? But that doesn't sound like an alarm clock… Wait a second, I cant move my arms. _I cant move my arms!_ My arms remain as heavy and unmoving as led weights. It's as if a part of my is standing to the side, separated, watching as I struggle within myself. My ability to lift my arms is about the same as my ability to fly. God, what's wrong with me? Where am I?

"Do you know when she's gonna wake up?" Comes a southern accented voice like melting honey. Oh so sweet music to my ears.

"If she's going to wake up, that is," whispers a velvety voice, stubbornly. _Way to act like a little bitch._

"Edward, she's going to be perfectly fine. Her vitals are just right, she's perfectly stable, the only thing that seems to be wrong with her is that she just isn't _waking up_. My medical analysis would be that the physical and mental exertion that comes with the use of her… _powers _is too much, and sometimes her mind just needs to shut down so her body can rest, adjust, and catch up. When she's ready, she'll awaken. I wouldn't be surprised if she could hear us now," inquires a smooth, authoritative voice from over my left shoulder. _Crap, busted. Then again, I'm not exactly _choosing_ to eavesdrop…_

"Caaaammmmiiilllee! Are you alive somewhere inside that noggin of yours?" booms a deep voice to my right.

"Your still jumping up and down over your new toy after she threw you through a wall?" questions a snaky female voice, beautiful yet… just plain _annoying_.

_Shut up, trying to sleep over here!_

"What?!" the smooth velvet voice stumbles out in a shocked voice.

_What fucking part of shut up doesn't this guy understand?_

"What, Edward?" asks a new, tentative voice like tinkling bells to my… left?

"I can get a read on her, Alice," whispers who is presumably Edward, the one with a velvet voice, back to whom I must assume is Alice, a voice like chiming bells. "Camille, can you hear me?"

_Of course I can hear you, do I look deaf to you? And god, who wouldn't hear you, you talk so damn loud._

Edward whispers each word to the group as I think it, I can almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Do you think she's high again?" mumbles the once booming voice.

"_Again?_" asks the annoyed, authoritative doctor-type person.

"Umm, yeah, well, you weren't home and we had to medicate her so--"

"You two! Now is _so _not the time!" Interrupts Alice.

_I wonder, do they _ever _stop talking?_

"Camille, do you know where you are? Do you know what's going on?" Questions Edward.

_So, this _isn't_ a dream?_

"No, it most certainly is not."

Think Cam, THINK! What's the last thing I remember? Well, I went to the new school… then I was walking through the parking lot and-- Oh. _Oh. Oh my lord… they found me._

My eyes spring open and I shoot upward in my seat, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. I was laying on a steel hospital bed, large circular lights shining down on me, making my already pale skin translucent. A heart monitor is to my left with a steady line jumping up and down. I blanch when I survey the room, bookcases on the far wall and a large oak desk, a dark reddish-brown, stand yards away. Spread throughout the study were the vampires. All five of the leeches from school are standing around me, and two more that appear to be older stand alongside them. Even with my powers I know I cant fight them all.

I push myself off the bed landing gracefully into a low crouch behind the machinery, straighten out, and back into the corner of the room. Glancing over my right shoulder I see a window leading to lushous green grass at least two stories below me. I _could_ survive if I jumped…

"I don't suggest you don't do that, Camille," whispers Edward. "Don't. We don't want to hurt you, if we did, don't you think we would have done it be now?"

_He can read me? _I wrap my shield protectively around me. If I cant fight my way out of this, I could at least think my way out. "So, you must know who I am."

"No, we don't," whispers Edward staring at me quizzically, like an algebra problem he has yet to figure out, or just some lab rat he cant wait to poke and prod with needles.

"Hah!" I laugh, not for one second believing his somewhat sincere tone. "Then why are you here?"

"_We_ live here. We're curious as to who you are, and what _you're_ doing here."

"I think you've asked enough questions. Drugging a girl and taking advantage of her? _Tsk, tsk._ It's _my_ turn. Why are your eyes yellow? All the vamps I know eyes' are red," I state, trying to distract him as I survey the room, trying to appear nonchalant, searching for anything throw-able. The doctor's eyes flash to Edwards, a silent communication passing. Edward's head inclines slightly, as if attempting to tune into a radio station. Not going unnoticed by me, of course.

"We feed on animals, not humans," was his blunt reply, his eyes locked intently on my facial features as if to gauge my reaction.

I raise my eyebrows slightly, not all that surprised by this discovery. "Nice to know," I murmur.

"Look, Camille--" interrupts the southern blonde male, stepping forward towards me, raising a hand as if to stop the current communication and get to more pressing matters.

I throw out my arms, spreading my fingers on each hand, and slowly rising them. Every object on tabletops in the room rise into the air and encircle me like a deadly cocoon, pointed towards him. "I swear to God. One. More. Step," I threaten, my voice glacial. The doctor and motherly figure have wide, staring eyes.

"I'll step back if you answer my question," he counters back at me, stepping closer still. I lean against the wall, he was so close it was almost sensual, only if you happen to over look the scalpels I have aimed at his neck, floating in midair. "Besides, you kind of owe me considering you threw me into a tree when I tried to help you." He smiles, flashing his white teeth, his eyes deriding.

"And that question would be?" I ask, a wicked grin pulling at the corners of my mouth, loving a challenge. If I'm going to die, I might as well go out with a bang.

"Who is your mother, and who took her away?" he counters, leaning closer and lowering his voice to a vicious whisper.

I feel my face turn to icy stone as I lock my teeth. "Her name was Meridith. She is one of the last and most powerful of my kind, and your royalty, the Volturi, took her away from me."

**This is a first draft but I wanted to get it out there so if there are any mistakes please tell me in your reviews. Thanks!**

**If you click that green button,  
****I will love you forever…**

**Ok, not really.**


End file.
